


Leaf Piles

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Prompt: "There's a leaf in your hair"
Relationships: Maria Hill/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 17





	Leaf Piles

You loved the fall weather that had finally settled into New York. Watching as the leaves turned the vibrant colors made your heart happy as the cooler air settled. You wanted to enjoy the wonderful short lived season before the cold really came and you had to deal with the snow and biting cold of New York winters.

You had decided that you had time for a walk on your lunch break. The compound had some nice woods around it and you could use a hike away from the demands of the agents and superheroes you worked with daily.

You made your way through the woods, on a path you had walked many times, before you came across your favorite spot. It was just a large rock that overlooked a creek but you found it the perfect spot to get away from the world around you. You took your lunch break meditating and relaxing at your spot before you decided you should head back towards the compound.

As you were making your way through the yard behind the compound, you couldn’t help but notice a very large pile of leaves. You tried to tell yourself to ignore the urge to run and jump into the pile but you couldn’t.

You made a beeline for the pile, looking around to see if anyone would even notice you. There was no one in sight, so you decided you had nothing to lose. You broke out in a full sprite once you were closer, before launching yourself into the pile.

You laughed aloud when you finally made your way out of the pile, it had been much deeper that you had originally thought, and you had practically gotten swallowed by the pile. After a moment of just enjoying yourself in the leaf pile you finally got yourself out of the pile and made sure to brush off your clothes. You shook out your hair trying to make sure there was no evidence of what you had just down.

You made your way back to work, a small smile left on your face, from a nice quiet lunch break.

“Enjoy your walk?” Maria asked you with a smile when you stepped into the briefing room.

“I did,” You smiled back, “You should have joined me.”

“I guess so,” She replied, stepping over to you, “Looks like you must have fallen or something.”

You frowned at her, not understanding what she meant until she reached up towards your hair, “There’s a leaf in your hair.” She told you while plucking it out of your locks.

“Oh, thanks” You gave her an small smile, “Not sure how that got there.”

“Wouldn’t have come from jumping in a pile of leaves?” She asked.

Your eyes widened at her. How on earth could she have possibly known? “What- I - I mean, how did you know?”

“I have eyes everywhere,” She smirked at you. You only frowned back.

“Well, like I said, you should have come with me.” You told her again. “It was quite fun.”

“Maybe we’ll have to try it out then.” She smiled at you,

“It’s a date,” You smiled widely, before pulling her into a soft kiss.


End file.
